Húmeda confesión
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Porque Jason le estuviese hablando por la "cita" que tendría esa tarde con otro chico estando ella desnuda en el baño, a Piper le parecía mucha mala suerte. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

** _Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

Piper giró la manivela y el chorro de agua brotó de la ducha. Permaneció quieta unos instantes hasta que el chorro se hubo calentado algo y se metió debajo de él. Siempre solía bañarse antes que el resto de miembros de la cabaña de Afrodita, ya que le gustaba pensar bajó el chorro de agua de la ducha.

Además de que no había problema. Quirón les había dado un permiso especial a ella, a Leo, a Annabeth, a Jason y al resto de la cabaña 9 para la construcción del Argo II, así que podía escaparse un poco antes. Total ella un poco inútil a la hora de construir el barco.

Así que no había problema si se iba un rato antes que el resto. Y ahora que estaba en la ducha podía pensar un poco en su vida privada. Como en Jason y ella, por ejemplo. Pero ¿de verdad había un ellos?

A pesar de ya estar casi en abril, Jason aún no había hablado con Piper sobre tener o no tener algún tipo de relación que fuese más allá a la amistosa. Piper no sabía si debía a que Jason no sabía cuando pedirle una cita o algo parecido o era porque en el Campamento Júpiter le estaba esperando su verdadera novia.

Piper sacudió su cabeza y alargó su brazo para tomar su champú. Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello se centro en lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en la zona de cabañas. John, un hijo de Hécate, se había acercado a Piper cuando ella se dirigía al pabellón junto a Mitchell y Lacy y le había pedido una cita para esa tarde en la playa. John se había ido antes de que Piper pudiese rechazar la cita y, aunque había pensado en seguirle para decirle que no, Lacy la había convencido de que fuese.

—Te van a salir arrugas como sigas esperando a Jason, Piper —le había dicho su hermana.

Así que se había visto obligada a aceptar aquella cita. Y claro, aunque no quisiese nada con él, tampoco era en plan de ir como un vagabundo.

Tras terminarse de duchar, Piper se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba las duchas con las literas de la cabaña, cuando escucho ruidos por el otro lado. No le dio mucha importancia, imaginando que sería algún hijo de Afrodita que ya había regresado de sus clases.

—¿Piper? ¿Estás ahí?

El corazón de Piper dio un vuelco al reconocer al dueño de la voz. ¿Qué hacía Jason allí?

—¡Jason! —exclamó con voz demasiado aguda. Carraspeó—. ¿Qué quieres?

Piper miró a su alrededor buscando su toalla. Pero al no hallarla se golpeo la frente, reprendiéndose a si misma. ¿Por qué justamente hoy se había olvidado de coger la toalla?

—Quería hablar contigo —la voz de Jason sonaba algo nerviosa—. ¿Puedes salir?

—Estoy algo ocupada —respondió Piper, notando como se sonrojaba. Estuvo tentada en pedirle al hijo de Júpiter que le pasase una toalla, pero decidió descartarlo. Lo último que faltaba es que alguien entrase en la cabaña mientras Jason buscaba una dichosa toalla—. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—Creo que no. Es solo que Leo me ha dicho que has quedado esta tarde con un hijo de Hécate...

Piper tenía ganas de gemir. ¿De verdad le estaba pasando eso? Porque Jason le estuviese hablando por la "cita" que tendría esa tarde con otro chico estando ella desnuda en el baño, a Piper le parecía mucha mala suerte.

—Pues sí —respondió Piper—. ¿Y que pasa con eso?

—Pues es que yo... —Jason se calló unos segundos, antes de que Piper le oyese tomar aire—. MegustasmuchoPiper.

El corazón de Piper comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Jason acababa de...? No. No podía ser. Pero a ella le había parecido eso.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó Piper con un poco de urgencia en su tono de voz.

—Que... que me gustas, Pips. Y mucho.

Vale. Era justamente lo que Piper se había imaginado. Pero solamente quería asegurarse. En cualquier caso ya hacia tiempo que quería escuchar eso de los labios de Jason. Y ahora que ya lo había oído, se dejó llevar un poco por el impulso del momento.

Sin importarle lo que llevaba puesto, o más bien lo que no llevaba puesto, Piper abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Jason cual depredador sobre su incauta presa. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso y ambos cayeron al suelo, con Piper encima del rubio.

Es difícil saber cuanto tiempo se habían estado besando, pero una risas ahogadas les sacó de su pequeño mundo. Lacy y Mitchell se encontraban en la puerta, tapándose la boca mientras reían.

—Creo que llegamos en mal momento, Mitchell —comentó Lacy.

Fue entonces cuando Piper se dio cuenta de la falta de ropa. Pudo ver como Jason la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y un claro sonrojo. Piper sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro, antes de dar una especie de chillido estrangulado y meterse corriendo en el baño, con las carcajadas y burlas de Lacy y Mitchell resonando tras ella.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno aquí os traigo este pequeño fic sobre como se unieron Jason y Piper. Espero que os haya gustado este resultado de estar haciendo un examen de castellano...**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
